


Making a Dream Come True

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballet, Dragon Reserve, Friendship, Gen, Healer Hermione Granger, Post Hogwarts AU, Russia, Travel Planning, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Once Hermione discovered her friend's passion for the ballet, rather than daydreaming about how wonderful it would be to attend a performance at the Bolshoi Theatre, Hermione starts planning a trip.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 11, 2015 "Daydream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Metropol is an actual hotel right by the Bolshoi Theatre, and yes, both are places I'd love to visit.
> 
> Jamie does fantastic beta work and she also has a knack for titles and summaries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

A voice broke through her thoughts. “Hermione Granger, were you actually daydreaming?”

Looking up, Hermione smiled as her friend, Ylenia Albu, had entered her office.

“No, I was simply trying to decide what we would do for food while we are in Moscow on Wednesday.”

Ylenia grinned. “I cannot believe I’m finally seeing the Bolshoi, so I don’t care.”

“That’s good to know, because it looks like our hotel, the Metropol, has some amazing options available. It doesn’t hurt that it’s right by the Bolshoi Theatre either.”

“Sounds wonderful to me.”

“Now that’s settled, why are you in my office?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ylenia means light in Romanian and Albu means white in Romanian, so Ylenia Albu's name means white light in Romanian.


End file.
